Yellow
Yellow is one of the main protagonists from the Larva series. He first appeared in "Ice Cream", alongside with his friend, Red, and Violet. Yellow is shown to be abused by Red due to stealing or spraying snot throughout the series. Appearance Yellow is a yellow larvae or a Spicebush Swallowtail Caterpillar, he is medium and taller. He has orange stripes on his abdomen, and head. He has a pink cheeks on left side. He also has dark yellow eye color. He has only 2 antennas on the top of his head. Whenever he is mad, depressed, or knocked out, his color changes olive yellow and have olive green shades around his Eyes with Blue spots. Personality Yellow is a good guy. Sometimes he is sensitive. He is very loyal and fun-loving. At times, he is dimwitted and inane. However, he shows to be clever and smart. In the episode "Genius Yellow", Yellow came up with a plan in order to steal and eat one of Red's sausage. Yellow always tend to fart or belch a lot, which sometimes disgusts or annoys his friends except for his girlfriend, Pink. Yellow has a compulsive appetite like Red. He is always caring for his friends. Even towards Red, no matter how much Red treats him. Although, he sometimes appears to be vindictive towards Red due to Red abusing him and being demanding towards him. Relationships Friends Red Red is the best friend of Yellow. Their relationship is neutral. Red usually becomes hostile, offensive, and demanding towards Yellow. Red also steals one of Yellow's food or other belongings and claiming it to himself. However, it doesn't strain his relationship with Red. Until in the episode "New Friend", Yellow feels disappointed after Red refused to play with him, therefore Yellow makes the teddy bear his "new friend". This causes Yellow to exclude Red, which makes Red feel envious and depressed about how he treated Yellow. They always cooperate at times and become loyal to each other. Even though Red can be cruel towards Yellow, they are still friends. Brown Coming soon... Trivia Gallery Appearances *Season 1 **Episode 1: Ice Cream (First Appearance) **Episode 2: Mosquito (Episode) **Episode 3: Dancing in the Rain **Episode 4: Mushroom **Episode 5: Gum 1 **Episode 6: Ice Road **Episode 7: Straw **Episode 8: Insectivorous Plant (episode) **Episode 9: Snail **Episode 10: Snoring **Episode 11: Popcorn **Episode 12: Aquarium **Episode 13: Ham **Episode 14: Psychic **Episode 15: Fly (Episode) **Episode 16: Spaghetti **Episode 17: Airform **Episode 18: Cocoon 1 **Episode 19: Cocoon 2 **Episode 20: Puding **Episode 21: Watermelon **Episode 22: UFO **Episode 23: Fishing **Episode 24: Out of Body **Episode 25: Hot Spring **Episode 26: Hide and Seek **Episode 27: Earthquake **Episode 28: Hair-Growth Solution **Episode 29: Flood 1 **Episode 30: Swamp **Episode 31: Walnut **Episode 32: Soda **Episode 33: Frog (Episode) **Episode 34: Typhoon 1 **Episode 35: Cavity **Episode 36: Cointoos **Episode 37: Concert **Episode 38: Snowball Fights **Episode 39: Flood 2 **Episode 40: Ants **Episode 41: Stomachache **Episode 42: Mummy **Episode 43: Bee(episode) 1 **Episode 44: Balloon **Episode 45: Love **Episode 46: Spring **Episode 47: Christmas **Episode 48: Yellow-terminator **Episode 49: The Cement **Episode 50: Lavarta 1 **Episode 51: Hip Hop **Episode 52: Snot **Episode 53: Hailing **Episode 54: Pit **Episode 55: Gum 2 **Episode 56: Raining **Episode 57: Glove **Episode 58: Laughing **Episode 59: Eye Infection **Episode 60: Missing **Episode 61: Wig **Episode 62: Vampire **Episode 63: Clock **Episode 64: Staring Contest **Episode 65: Perfume **Episode 66: Super Glue **Episode 67: Swing **Episode 68: Growing a Plant **Episode 69: Bee(episode) 2 **Episode 70: Scary Night **Episode 71: Rope **Episode 72: Spider **Episode 73: Super Liquid **Episode 74: Nightmare **Episode 75: Chick 1 **Episode 76: Chick 2 **Episode 77: Farting **Episode 78: Secret of Snail **Episode 79: Hand **Episode 80: Bottle **Episode 81: Moonlight Waltz **Episode 82: Hair-Growth Solution 2 **Episode 83: Wart **Episode 84: Typhoon 2 **Episode 85: Chili Show **Episode 86: Alien **Episode 87: Grape (Episode) **Episode 88: Quick Sand **Episode 89: Larvatar 2 **Episode 90: Toy Car **Episode 91: Love Love Love 1 **Episode 92: Love Love Love 2 **Episode 93: Swan Lake **Episode 94: Electronic Shock **Episode 95: Whistle **Episode 96: Diving **Episode 97: Fire **Episode 98: Balance **Episode 99: Water Show **Episode 100: Flying Yellow **Episode 101: Short Arm Octopus **Episode 102: Wild Wild World 1 **Episode 103: Wild Wild World 2 **Episode 104: Wild Wild World 3 *Season 2 **Episode 1: Welcome Larva! **Episode 2: Soap Bubbles **Episode 3: Robot **Episode 4: Brown’s Back! **Episode 5: Stop, Freeze! **Episode 6: Upstanding **Episode 7: Ski Jump **Episode 8: Black’s back! **Episode 9: Man Date **Episode 10: Tomato **Episode 11: Make-up **Episode 12: Gum **Episode 13: Sneeze **Episode 14: Foolish Mushroom **Episode 15: Magic Jar **Episode 16: Roulette **Episode 17: Ping-Pong **Episode 18: Spider-Larva **Episode 19: Bug Boom **Episode 20: Hello Pink! **Episode 21: Spinner **Episode 22: Speaker Dance **Episode 23: Limbs **Episode 24: Bath **Episode 25: Genis Yellow **Episode 26: Hi Violet! **Episode 27: Diet **Episode 28: Fan **Episode 29: Sweat **Episode 30: Nightmare **Episode 31: Toilet **Episode 32: Yellow Chicken **Episode 33: Fortune Cookie **Episode 34: Mayfly 1 **Episode 35: Mayfly 2 **Episode 36: Ice **Episode 37: Lar-vengers **Episode 38: Once Upon a Time **Episode 39: Opera **Episode 40: Hide & Seek **Episode 41: Larva Car **Episode 42: Wild Red **Episode 43: Beanstalks **Episode 44: Whistle **Episode 45: Golden Brown **Episode 46: Frog (Episode) **Episode 47: Flower farts **Episode 48: Cocoon **Episode 49: Nanta **Episode 50: Strange Berries **Episode 51: Wild Wild Wild World 1 **Episode 52: Wild Wild Wild World 2 **Episode 53: Wild Wild Wild World 3 *Season 3 **Episode 1: Donut **Episode 2: Flare **Episode 3: Box **Episode 4: Typhoon **Episode 5: Fireplug **Episode 6: Lemon **Episode 7: Gumfart **Episode 8: Shade **Episode 9: Ice **Episode 10: Stream **Episode 11: Basketball **Episode 12: Tickle **Episode 13: Hiccup **Episode 14: Mouse **Episode 15: Garlic 1 **Episode 16: Garlic 2 **Episode 17: Wheel **Episode 18: Magnet **Episode 19: Stick insect **Episode 20: Oil **Episode 21: Double Eyelids 1 **Episode 22: Double Eyelids 2 **Episode 23: Thunder Red **Episode 24: Cement **Episode 25: The Chaser **Episode 26: Wrap **Episode 27: The Silver **Episode 28: Ark **Episode 29: Mite **Episode 30: Cancan **Episode 31: Pink's secret **Episode 32: Massage **Episode 33: Loyalty **Episode 34: Kung fu **Episode 35: Pipe **Episode 36: Tag **Episode 37: Cup noodle **Episode 38: Untidy Sleeper **Episode 39: Sushi **Episode 40: Breath **Episode 41: Tower Stack **Episode 42: Tough Guy **Episode 43: Showdown **Episode 44: Dance battle **Episode 45: Booger **Episode 46: Detective 1 **Episode 47: Detective 2 **Episode 48: Yellow's secret **Episode 49: Straw **Episode 50: Confetti poppers **Episode 51: Rain **Episode 52: A day in the life of Larva **Episode 53: Wiper **Episode 54: Street Larva **Episode 55: Yellow's revenge 1 **Episode 56: Yellow's revenge 2 **Episode 57: Snowball fights **Episode 58: Life of a Rat **Episode 59: Fighter of the wind **Episode 60: Larva of the rings **Episode 61: Flash light **Episode 62: Glue **Episode 63: Larva Rangers 1 **Episode 64: Larva Rangers 2 **Episode 65: Larva Rangers 3 **Episode 66: Larva Rangers 4 **Episode 67: Larva Rangers 5 **Episode 68: Larva Rangers 6 **Episode 69: Larva Rangers 7 **Episode 70: Feelers **Episode 71: Fashion show **Episode 72: Red, a Budding Comedian **Episode 73: Insect Killer 1 **Episode 74: Insect Killer 2 **Episode 75: Insect Killer 3 **Episode 76: Glove **Episode 77: Troublemaker **Episode 78: Sea Battle **Episode 79: Bouncy ball **Episode 80: Dizziness **Episode 81: Pit-a-pat 1 **Episode 83: Marathon **Episode 84: Tea **Episode 85: Flood **Episode 86: New friend 1 **Episode 87: New friend 2 **Episode 88: New friend 3 **Episode 89: New friend 4 **Episode 90: Umbrella **Episode 91: Cheese **Episode 92: Stranded 1 **Episode 93: Stranded 2 **Episode 94: An out of body experience **Episode 95: Minicar **Episode 96: One sided love 1 **Episode 97: One sided love 2 **Episode 98: Roll a dung! **Episode 99: Larvarta **Episode 100: Bobsleigh **Episode 101: Christmas **Episode 102: As time goes by **Episode 103: Goodbye New York 1 **Episode 104: Goodbye New York 2 *Season 4 (Coming Soon) Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Bug's Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Former Villains Category:Silly Category:Stupid Category:Episodes